


Last Christmas

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Break Up, Christmas Angst, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Leo never knew what went wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SIGF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/gifts).



> First off, I must say that this fic is dedicated to George Michael, who has passed away during this Christmas season. May he rest in peace. Also, I'd like to dedicate this to my writer friend SIGF. She and I both love the song _Last Christmas,_ which is where the title of this came from.
> 
> Happy holidays everyone! Enjoy the break up angst!

Last Christmas

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t _fair_. It was Christmas, supposedly the most wonderful time of the year, and yet…

_…but the very next day, you gave it away._

All Leo could do was think about her, how he didn’t know what he did wrong, why she left…

_This year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special._

Last Christmas, his family held a giant celebration, filled with Christmas dinner, goodies for the young ones, and of course, mistletoe. Camilla, his sister, had teased them relentlessly with it. She chased them around, placing the mistletoe innocuously above them, hoping to sneak a peek of them kissing. Leo just rolled his eyes and evaded his sister’s advances, leading Sakura away.

This year, there was another celebration. Leo lived in another city and didn’t see his family as often as they’d like, but he didn’t mind. Sometimes, they were too much, and sometimes he felt he never got enough attention, so his loner tendencies got the better of him.

Was that what drove her away? The break up seemed so sudden…

He never told his family about the breakup.

Elise, whom he did not see since last Christmas, tackled him in one of her life-threatening hugs. She giggled as she did so, welcoming Leo at the door.

“How’ve you been, big brother?” she asked. “It’s been so long!”

“I’m okay, Elise. It’s good to see you.” He had gifts for his siblings in three different bags, too lazy this year to wrap any. Or too woebegone.

“Hey, where’s your girlfriend? Sakura, right?” It hurt just hearing her name.

“I… Elise, where’s the bathroom?” He evaded the question with one of his own.

“Oh… Um…” It was odd of him to ask that since this was his _childhood home_ , but Elise saw the hurt in his eyes. She pointed to the downstairs one and he dashed to it, dropping the gifts.

He locked the door behind him, hoping no one would disturb him, as he started to cry. Because that’s what hearing her name brought him to. Tears of melancholy and loneliness.

He lay in the tub, staring at the ceiling and the bulb above the bath that needed to be changed, flickering on and off. Leo sighed, still sniffling.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and glared at the screen. He unlocked it and went to his photo albums. Of course, he had one dedicated to her.

It was every picture they took together. There was one they took during the cherry blossom season in her hometown, the one at the carnival in his, at the park, the beach, one embarrassing one of them together in a tub. As embarrassing as it was, he had not the heart to delete it.

There were hundreds of photos, easily taking up a gigabyte of space. It was eating his storage away, yet he could only stare at them and wonder just went wrong.

Seeing her smile seemed to have soothed him, and after his tears he shed, he left the bathroom. His eyes were still red, but he felt a bit better.

Elise had found him again, offering him some Christmas cookies. He took one and happily snacked on the sugary treat.

“Better?” she asked, hopeful.

“Better,” he answered.

~~~

_He was so excited for this Christmas, Sakura could tell, but she wasn’t. Not because she didn’t love him, because she very much did, but because of what she had to say. They spent the evening drinking hot cocoa at his siblings’ giant Christmas get-together, and she felt guilty of taking up all these people’s time. It wasn’t fair to them or their generosity. She felt like an imposition._

_He had given her a ring that night. A promise ring. In front of his siblings no less. How else was she supposed to respond but accept the damn thing?_

_So the next day, when she disappeared, unable to tell him, the ring left on the bedside table, she felt…guilty._

_It wasn’t that she didn’t love him, so she told herself. Her family didn’t approve of him naturally, because of his heritage and his sometimes aloof nature. He was always civil, but he put them off. Or they were just overprotective of the youngest. She never knew. They never went to her family’s home and she once lied to them, saying that they had broken up. But that wasn’t fair to him nor her family. She wouldn’t live a lie anymore._

_So, instead of being brave for love, she cowardly gave in to her family’s ire, and left the man she knew wanted to marry her. She didn’t even leave a note. She never answered his calls or texts. It was like she never existed._

_But of course, to Leo, she left a gaping wound, one that would never truly heal._

~~~

He bitterly left the party after being there for a few hours. Camilla had asked where Sakura was. He deferred, holding back the tears. Xander had said how he wished Sakura was there, because she was such a lovely girl, and Leo had snapped. He couldn’t take the talk of her. So he left.

He went home, driving viciously all the way back. When he made it back to his townhouse, he fumbled with his keys, then dropped them. It was too much, and it broke the dam that was his heart.

He sobbed, as much as he did the morning when he realized she was never coming back. He stayed on his doorstep until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” The woman asked. She was…pretty. She was his neighbor, and he knew she liked to sing, as she did so when she was gardening. Her tomatoes were something to die for, always so beautiful, never an imperfection on their surface. He never spoke to her though. Blame his loner nature.

“I… I will be. It’s just…” He couldn’t for a sentence.

“No need to explain. Let me grab these.” She picked up his keys and unlocked his door. He stood up and they were standing next to each other awkwardly.

“Um… If you need something… Don’t hesitate to knock on my door. You’ve been different since that girl left…” She said rather boldly.

“Am I so obvious, or have you been spying on me?” He tried to put it at a joke, but it came out scathing.

“Nothing of the sort.” She shrugged. “Just… Be careful.” She turned to leave but he stopped her.

“Won’t you come in for tea? I… I could use a friend.” She saw the hopeful look in his eyes.

“I’d love to.” So they entered the house together.

He took off his shoes as he said, “I never caught your name.” How shameful of him to never learn his neighbor’s name.

“It’s Azura,” she said in her melodic voice. “And you?”

“Leo.”

She smiled warmly at him. “A pleasure.”

He found himself taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen to make tea. He talked and she listened and he confessed what his problem was and she offered a comforting shoulder to cry on.

Leo felt at peace finally. Here was a caring woman who seemed to drop from the sky in his time of need.

_Maybe next year…_

 


End file.
